Whisky Lullaby
by marguerite26
Summary: Une petite songfiction tragique sur le couple NathanHaley après que Haley décide de partir en tournée.Attention fiction très noire.


Voici un petit one-shot que j'ai écrit car j'adore la chanson, j'espère qu'il vous plaira même si c'est triste ! (Pour infos, j'ai déjà publié mes fics sur les Frères Scott sur un autre site et je les republie sur ce site, j'espère que vous les aimerez !)

_**

* * *

**_

_**She put him out  
Like the burning end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart  
He spent his whole life trying to forget **_

Haley était partie, elle l'avait quitté. Elle avait eu un choix à faire, lui ou sa tournée avec Chris. Elle avait choisit la tournée…et Chris. Il avait essayé de la rattraper mais c'était trop tard. Le vide s'était alors installé, il n'arrivait plus à penser, à agir correctement, à vivre tout simplement. Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'était essayé de l'effacer de sa mémoire, effacer son sourire merveilleux, son esprit vif, ses lèvres appétissantes, la joie de vivre qui émanait d'elle…Il ne voulait plus penser, seulement oublier.

_**We watched him drink his pain away  
A little bit at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough  
To get her off his mind  
Until the night**_

Il avait tout essayé, rien n'y avait fait. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir Haley de la tête. Et puis un soir, il s'était servit un verre, puis un autre, et petit à petit la douleur commençait à se faire plus lointaine. Il buvait de plus en plus, il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter, ni à affronter le regard de sa famille, de ses amis. Ils ne pouvaient plus l'aider, personne ne le pouvait. La boisson faisait maintenant partie de sa vie maintenant. Pourtant même quand il était saoul au point de ne plus savoir où il était, jamais il n'arrivait complètement à oublier sa femme. Jusqu'à cette nuit-là…

_**He put the bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
He finally drank away her memory  
Life is short  
But this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees**_

_**  
**_

C'était trop dur, il n'avait plus la force de se battre, plus la force de se lever, plus la force de vivre. Il était assis sur son lit. Haley lui revint en mémoire. Il avala d'une traite le verre de whisky qui était posé sur la table de nuit. Il reposa le verre et prit l'arme dans sa main. Doucement il la plaça sur sa tempe et pressa la gâchette. Il avait enfin réussit à l'oublier.

_**We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that says I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby**_

Personne ne sut jamais comment il s'était procurait cette arme. Son frère le trouva dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit, un petit papier posé à côté de lui qui disait : « je l'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ». On l'enterra dans le cimetière sous un saule. On pouvait presque entendre les anges chantaient pour lui.

_**The rumours flew  
But nobody knew  
How much she blamed herself  
For years and years  
She tried to hide the whisky on her breath**_

Haley était dans sa loge avant un concert quand on l'appela pour lui annoncer la mort de Nathan. Elle avait lâché son téléphone, sa vue s'était brouillée et elle s'était effondrée à terre. Elle prit le premier avion pour Tree Hill. Mais il était trop tard pour elle maintenant. Elle était déjà perdue. Tous savaient pourquoi elle était partie, et tous la blâmaient. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux pour se sentir terriblement coupable. Chaque minute passée dans son ancien appartement lui rappelait son bonheur perdu par sa faute. Elle voulait juste vivre son rêve et aujourd'hui elle évoluait en plein cauchemar. Comment pourrais-t-elle se pardonner un jour d'être responsable de la mort de l'homme de sa vie, de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé par-dessus tout. Les années passèrent. Jamais ce sentiment d'intense culpabilité ne la quitta. À ses proches, elle essayait désespéramment de cacher son haleine gorgée d'alcool, mais personne n'était dupe.

_**She finally drank her pain away  
A little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough  
To get him off her mind  
Until the night**_

Tous savaient qu'elle essayait d'oublier sa peine dans l'alcool, tout comme Nathan l'avait fait quelques années auparavant. Mais elle n'arrivait jamais à se saouler assez pour qu'il disparaisse de son esprit, elle le voyait au détour d'un chemin, tendant la main vers elle, allongée auprès d'elle lui caressant doucement la joue…elle n'arrivait jamais à l'oublier…jusqu'à cette nuit-là…

_**She put the bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees**_

Cela faisait des années qu'elle avait ce pistolet en sa possession, elle l'avait récupéré quelques temps après la mort de son mari. Elle le regarda un instant. Ainsi c'était comme cela que Nathan avait choisit de la quitter. Soit, comme ça ou autrement cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle n'avait pas peur de mourir. Elle agonisait un peu plus chaque jour qu'elle passait à penser à lui. Il fallait que cela cesse, pensa-t-elle en amenant progressivement le canon du pistolet toucher ses cheveux. Elle se sentait bien désormais, elle ne pensait plus à rien.

_**We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whisky lullaby **_

On la retrouva quelques jours plus tard, dans la même position que celle où l'on avait trouvé son mari des années auparavant. Une seule différence peut-être, elle tenait serrer contre sa poitrine leur photo de mariage, le jour le plus heureux de toute sa vie. On l'étendit au côté de Nathan sous le saule. Enfin ils étaient réunis.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça va vous a plu ! Reviews ?


End file.
